Laryn Fey'lyla
"Hunting is not funny. We are killing animals to survive, and we should treat them with respect." ''- Cod to Laryn. '' Background/History: Laryn was born on Bothawui. His father was in a peaceful clan, which never got in confilcts with other Bothans. There he learns from his father to respect other lifeforms. He also trains in hunting.... With 8 years, a jedi knight came as consular to the clan. He feels the force in Laryn and took him to Dantooine. On the academy he was impressed of the world. He just knew the forest. He also loves the harmony of the Jedi and the codex: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony.There is no death, there is the Force. '' The consular, named Kor Tarik, took him as padawan and trained him in the ways of the force. While his breaks he watched the other jedis training. After 5 years as padawan, there was another padawan of another Master. He was a Zeltron called Jun. Jun saw Laryn as rival, but Laryn doesn't felt the same. Jun was so ignorant and his only goal was: defeat Laryn. After 3 years training He faced Laryn in a spar. Jun was to unconcentrated that he lost the sparring. Thenn Jun disappeard. Kor brought him to many missions. The most of them was just diplomacy missions.But Laryn doesn't care about it. He loved this kind of missions. Thenn there was a mission with 3 other padawans. They had to end a conflict between the Rodian and Ithorian salvagers. The Rodian wanted the garbage to sell them and get money. The Ithorian wanted to build botanical gardens. Whenn they arrived, the Ithorians was already disussing with the Rodians. The Jedi aggrees with the Ithorian and the Rodian was angry. Whenn the Jedi wanted to leave, the rodian set a trap and attacked the Padawans. One of them got an instantly kill and the other one came in a jail. After 1 week, the Jedi Knights lands on the planet to investigate. The Rodian set also a trap. But Laryn managed to escape from the jail and warned the Knights. The Rodian got in a jail and the Ithorians got free. The council was impressed of the Padawans. Then 2 years later. after his 22th birthday he got the promotion to a jedi knight. His first mission brought him to coruscant. He was one of the jedi who debated with the Rataka. The Rataka used this debate to attack the Jedi and Laryn had to fight against the Rataka. He survived the attack like the other Jedi Knights and he began to defend the injured soldier and Jedis. 1 Month he had to stay on coruscant. As he came back to the academy on dantooine, he studied the history of the Jedi for 5 years. While the betray of the sith, he wasn't on dantooine... he had his own mission. He traveled to an unknown planet cause he got a letter of an old friend, Jun. He felt that it is a trap. He rent a house and lived for 3 days there. Thenn the next letter. ''Meet me in the old academy here. He wasn't sure if he can go. But thenn he left his house and moved to the academy. He crept in the academy but Jin already waited there. Lavyn: Jin! By the force I've found you. After sho much yearsh. Jun: ... Lavyn: Letsh go. We have to hel-.... I feel the dark shide in you Jun: you finally got it. Lavyn: Jin what have you done! The dark side ish the falshe way! Jun: please, spare me your stupid Jedi talking. The lord Augustus gave me the power I need. |grins and lightnings him| Lavyn: ....|uses force absorb| You became stronge.... I feel the dark shide ish shtrong in you. Jun: ah shut up! I'm stronger than every jedi! |throws a rock with the force on him| Lavyn: |blocks it with his force push| won't fight againsht you. never! We are friendsh. You aren't evil. Jun: ... thenn you will die. defend yourself! |ignites his saber| |Laryn ignites as well| |they runs both in the same time to each other... and beginns the fight| Laryn won the fight and let him alive. His saber broke in two and pulled the saber of Jin to him. Ignites it at in front of Jins body. "you never won against me. Your powers are the flase way.... come back. said he. it's too late... forgive me Laryn. answered Jun and pulls the saber in his body and died. Laryn was sad and felt in depressions. He didn't left the planet, he just bought the house and thought about what happened. He studied the holocrons in the old academy and after 5 years, he flew to the academy. Whenn he landed on the planet, he noticed that the Jedi escaped from the planet. There was just one hidden academy whee they could be..... the Rift academy. Laryn traveled to this place. After he built his new saber he had to defend the academy so long he can. Thenn he fleed on tatooine. After his 33 birthday he got back to the academy.......